Welcome to Crystal Lake
by itachiuchihaforever
Summary: A girl, her parents, her dog, and a new home. A lake, a forest, and an unfortunate campsite. Young guys, a small vacation and a ruthless immortal serial killer. Differences, similarities and some rescue. Will Crystal Lake find the peace? This is not a Jason x OC there won't be a love story. Sorry for my bad English, this is the first time that I translate a story.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Crystal Lake**

 **Chapter 1 – The arrival**

How long were they traveling? Jasmine was asking this to herself, looking out from the window of his father's gray Golf Sportsvan. She had fallen asleep while listening to the music on her old green ipod, lying on the back seat with her head resting on the window and her legs immobilized by Finn's weight, her border collie red merle with an ice-blue eye and a yellow gold eye, that otherwise had begun to drool on her black leggins.

She moved him, sitting and stretching, feeling some bone snap. The Disturbed's black t-shirt wet on the back because of sweat. The heat that day was unbearable even with the conditioned air.

"Well awakened!" Her mother looked at her from the mirror in the visor of the passenger seat.

"Where are we?" Jasmine asked, looking at the time marked on the dashboard: 17:38.

"We are almost there, there is not much left now," her father replied without look away from the road.

Jasmine and her family were moving. Behind them was the moving truck, driven by a couple of workers from the company recommended by the estate agency, two mountains of muscles.

His father, Robert Hatefield, was a doctor at Columbus Hospital, Nebraska, where they lived until that morning and where the girl had attended the last high school year, graduating with good grades a week earlier(*).His mother, Anna Hatefield, of Italian origin, had remained unemployed about six months earlier when the perfumery she worked in had closed. All three could not bear the city life. Jasmine preferred quiet and silent places to crowded shopping malls and loud streets and her parents were no less, both grown up in the countryside adjacent Columbus. By common accord they decided to move to a small town. Robert would have asked for a transfer, which was accepted in a short time, and Anna could have looked for work once the new home had been settled. Even Jasmine had thought of looking for a part-time job, as she did not think she would go on studying.

Checking the availability of work for Robert, they had finally chosen a home that fully satisfied everyone. It was a two floors house surrounded by woods and a few dozen meters from a lake. A quiet place immersed in nature as Anna and Jasmine wanted, but not too far from the town center, to meet Robert's needs. They had found it doing research on the internet. It was Jasmine's first choice as soon as she had seen where he was and she insisted in a way his mother had called disturbing. In the end, Hatefield's spouses had surrendered to her daughter's requests, thanks to the natural beauty of the place and the price of the home, which would have been much higher in a different place. And then they just needed a doctor there.

The new home was located in the territory of the unlucky town of Crystal Lake, Colorado, not far from the homonymous lake and close enough to the notorious "Camp Blood".

Jasmine was an horror film fan and was aware of the many killings in the area thanks to the famous movie series "Friday the 13". She was disconcerted at how some people could speculate on the misfortunes of others but could not help to stay in a way fascinated by the creepy figure of Crystal Lake's serial killer, the unlucky and ruthless Jason Voorhees.

She kept looking out of the window, seeing trees and shrubs across the street. She could not wait to arrive. she would see his new home for the first time. When her parents had gone to see it, she had to stay home to study for the latest assignments. Obviously she had seen the pictures on the estate agency's website, she knew that it had already been heavily furnished by his parents and that it had a video surveillance system left by the old owners, together with a lot of furniture and junk storage in the basement and in the attic.

Shortly after the 18 they passed the green sign with the white "Welcome to Crystal Lake" on it, on the right side of the road. Within a short distance they began to see the various dirt roads leading to the properties outside the city. Then finally the first buildings. Jasmine looked at everything with extreme care, trying not to miss a detail. Her mother looked at her from the mirror, a little worried about all that interest, and glared at her husband, who answered with an almost imperceptible shrug. Following the main road they cut the inhabited area halfway, returning to see only the forest and a few pathways.

In front of one of them was a black Hyundai Genesis, with the driver's door open, and a blue shirted gentleman sitting in, coming down as soon as he spotted the travelers.

The family approached the roadside, followed by the truck. The gentleman, in his sweaty shirt, got out of his vehicle and met them. Robert and Anna did the same thing, followed by Jasmine and Finn, who was looking forward to getting off and running a bit around, beginning to sniff everything and also fulfill his own needs.

"Mr. Hatefield, Mrs. Hatefield! Happy to see you again! "He exclaimed with a smile of thirty-two teeth, clasping his hands to the two.

"Our pleasure, Ian" his father replied for both. She immediately realized that he was the agent of the agency responsible for dealing with them.

"And this beautiful girl has to be your daughter, right?" He reached out to Jasmine "Ian Blake, pleasure."

"Jasmine, happy to know you" she replied, clutching her hand, pulling out the best smile she could. He was not very inclined to meeting new people.

Meanwhile, the two truck drivers, Dan and Jack, also reached them. After a quick presentation, Ian announced that the truck would not be able to get to the house because then it would not have the space required for the maneuver to go back. They then decided, on Ian's advice, to rent a van and make more trips. The agency would have contributed to the expense since they had forgotten to warn them of this problem in time and Ian had already been informed about the van. He pulled out the phone and made a call, soon the van would come. Throughout the time Jasmine had kept looking around, scrutinizing every meter of the surrounding forest, searching for signs of someone outside her group. She was not worried about the possible presence of a serial killer who was watching them, indeed she was curious to find out if he really was there. Of course she was not so stupid to go looking for him openly, but she would have been allowed a walk in the woods.

Ian noticed this constant look around of the girl, just like everybody else, who occasionally turned to check. The estate agent seemed the worst, but he did not say anything about it. He absolutely must be able to sell that house. No one had managed to sell it. As soon as people found out where it were, they all categorically refused. If he succeeded in the business, Ian was sure he would get a good raise and the esteem of his boss.

"What about going to see the house? It will take a while before the van arrives." He said at one point.

At those words, Jasmine lit up, turning to her parents, waiting for a "Yes" that was fast to arrive. They then climbed into the cars and left Dan and Jack ready to make the first voyage if the van had arrived before their return.

Ian opened the way and they were behind him. The road was all right if we did not count some slight curvature. In two minutes they came in front of the house, very different from the apartment they had lived in Columbus.

The outer lining was painted in white, while the window frames was in light gray, like the shutters and the entrance door. The roof tiles were instead of a darker gray. Next to the house, to the left, there was a garage of the same colors. The two cars parked one behind the other, leaving some space for the van. Indeed the space in which the house was located left a few meters free around it, before re-transforming into the forest. They left the cars and immediately Ian got up the three steps in front of the entrance door, right at the center of the porch. He pulled a bunch of keys out of his pocket and opened the door, letting the new owners go first. Jasmine took a few seconds to enjoy the view of the house and the forest and could not hold a smile. As she climbed up the steps, with Finn alongside, she was glad that the front door had no windows but only the spy. She was very jealous of her privacy, just like his mother. The two windows at the sides of the door did not bother her, it would have been enough to put curtains.

Just walk in there was in the living room - dining room. The walls were covered with a beige wallpaper on the top and wooden panels in the bottom. A beautiful three-seater sofa was positioned perpendicular to the door, while in parallel there was a two-seater sofa on the side of the door and an armchair on the other side, all of a darker beige than the walls. In front of them a fireplace, in front of which Jasmine was already seen herself during the winter. In addition to the sofas there was a beautiful wooden table for eight people and a wooden sideboard resting on the bottom wall. Her parents had made the colors matched perfectly with the old furniture they had decided to bring with them from the old house. She already imagined where her mother would have put them. On the right were the stairs leading to the first floor, while below them a door led into the basement. Beside the sideboard was an arch opening that brought into the kitchen. Even here the furniture recalled the wood, but they were white, with worktops in something that looked like black marble. It was small, but not tight, probably to give more space to the living area. The door on the back was gray, but in this there was the window and it was also quite big. All appliances were already present, including dishwashers. Turning back, to the right of the stairs a door led to a bathroom with shower, all in blue tones, except sanitary. Another door instead was that of an empty room, which would become a study. There was just a wooden table with an old computer above, which was used for surveillance cameras and the walls were decorated as in the salon. In the basement there was a laundry and a pile of boxes and old furniture. Jasmine looks a rocking chair and promised to herself to go check it all later. something interesting could jump out or, perhaps, something creepy.

They then went upstairs. To the left of the stairs there was another bathroom at the bottom, decorated this time with white and black tiles and a tub, and two rooms, one on the left and one on the right. The one on the right was her parents bedroom. The walls were covered with ocher wallpaper. A large wooden double bed with a high headboard stood in front of a large six-door wardrobe of the same style, identical to that of the bedside tables and the drawers, topped by a large mirror with a frame that looked like ancient bronze, but it was not. The other room, the left one, was also empty and would have been a guest room. To the right of the stairs there were two rooms on the left, one on the right and the manhole for the attic above. Even the two rooms on the left were empty and would be served for guests, but Jasmine already knew that one would have been his studio where she would read and play video games.

The right room instead was her. The wallpaper here was of light green. The big bed in wrought iron had a leafy decor and those that at first looked like cherry blossoms. A six-door corner wardrobe was the object that attracted more attention, but she had looked into a library with 2x5 rectangular shelves and a large desk next to the window. A bedside table and a drawers completed the furnishings. Everything was strictly white, apart from the bed and knobs that were black, and in antique fake style. She liked the room very much, because it was much bigger than the one she had before and could have had fun by arranging her things.

Anna put her hand on Jasmine's shoulders. "Do you like it, darling?"

"Oh mum, it's beautiful!" She smiled, a real smile this time. Her blue eyes almost filled with tears.

"Finally you will have more space for yourself. Do you like the furnitures?"Her father asked.

"They are wonderful! Thank you!" Even Ian could not help but be happy for them, though more for himself. The house liked very much to this family, everything was going well.

And Jasmine really hoped that everything would go for the better.

\\-\

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello everyone!**

 **I hope I made you a bit curious with this first chapter.**

 **I will shortly publish the second, meanwhile let me know what do you think of this ;)**

 **I will not say much, I prefer to let you speak, so if you have any constructive advice or criticism They will be well accept. Obviously there is not much to say here, but the introductory chapter to present context and characters I believe is a must for those who are not a professional. Sorry for my very bad English but I don't speak it very much.**

 **That said, I leave the word to you!**

 **See you soon!**

 **P.S.: This story is also on DeviantArt (Villainsinmyheart) and Wattpad (itachiuchihaforever)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Dinning together and unexpected visits**

As they all came downstairs, with Finn exploring the new home, they heard a car stop in front of the house. Going to check they were happy to see a red and white van, from which Jack and Dan came out and a man who looked very happy, dressed in a military green workwear and a mouse gray cap on his head. Jasmine would not give him less than sixty years. They all met the newcomer.

"Hi people!" He saluted, stretching out his hand toward Robert "Steve Mills, pleasure"

"Robert Hatefield, my wife Anna and my daughter Jasmine," they shook hands, and in turn all of them did it, including Ian.

"Thank you for coming so fast" Ian said.

"No problem, and then I was curious to know the new fellow citizens. Finally you and your agency have been able to sell the house." Ian chuckled nervously at those words.

Dan and Jack started to pull out the boxes from the van, helped by Steve and Robert. Jasmine and Anna took out of the bonnet the shopping bags, full of supplies, and began to set them up in the kitchen. Anna had brought a lot of long-term stuff to avoid having to go shopping once they arrived. Jasmine set the two bowls for Finn next to the backdoor. She filled one with dog's food and the other with water and the dog immediately hurled on them. Then they went to put everything in the pantry. And while there were boxes of plates, pots, and kitchen linen at the entrance, the four men carried on the top floor a sandy sofa bed to be placed in one of the guest rooms.

About 20 o'clock the truck was completely emptied, Dan and Jack were paid and they left off. Steve greeted everyone, and he was really happy to have met new people that seemed good. He was also paid, went up to his van and before leaving the behind he could not keep back himself from recommending them a "Be careful!" Which worried a little Mrs. Hatefield and Ian Blake. Mr. Hatefield tried to seem calm and raised his hand in greeting. Jasmine, on the other hand, felt a shiver crossing her back, she could not say whether of excitement or fear.

One thing was certain: if Jason was really in the area, she would not do anything to disturb him.

The movies had taught her it. That was his territory, and he would not allow anyone to invade it to make stupid parties among teenagers who only thought about sex, alcohol, and smoke. Anyone who had approached too much would be punished.

If that was the problem, Jason would not have any. Jasmine was a very quiet girl, she had no interest in those things, because she preferred to have fun doing something else.

In this regard, she recovered the boxes with her name written above and began to take them one by one to her new room. The bricklayers had left everything clean, so there was no need to dust or anything else. The mattress was covered with a plastic towel, not even the time to lift it off and Finn had already jumped over it.

"Finn! Get down from there before mom sees you!" Her good hairy friend immediately obeyed. From one box she pulled out a green dog's bed and put it near the bedside table. "Be good, go there." Obedient, the docile puppy went to his place, getting some caress and his bone of boar skin. "Do you like here? Do you think we will be fine?" He replied tilting his head slightly and watching her. Jasmine decided to start from the bed and put on the blue sheets and a blue striped in white quilt and two square pillows, one white with a black silhouette of a deer jumping and one gray with a white tree. She placed all the other sheets and blankets in the wardrobe, and then arranged all the clothes.

"Coats and jackets here, sweaters here and there the dresses. I put here all the winter stuff and there the summer ones..." Shortly wardrobe and dresser were pretty full and everything about clothing had found a place.

As she pulled out the bedside lamp she passed by the window. With the object still in her hands, she stopped looking out, the outside lights illuminating the bushes around the house. She stared for a moment at an unspecified point underneath her window, until her mother came into the room without announcing herself, scaring both the girl and the dog.

"Jasy!" The girl jumped to hear her nickname and almost drop the lamp. Finn got to his feet, all the senses in alert.

"Mom! You made me get a heart attack!" It was not the first time that something like that happened and Jasmine hated it.

"Oh sorry sweety! Did I frighten you? But look! You've already arranged almost everything ... cannot you wait uh?" The last sentence said in a strange tone, almost resigned. Her maternal gaze paused on a large sheet of lucid paper rolled over itself. She took it and handed it to her daughter. "Are you going to hang this up?"

The girl put the lamp in place and rolled out what turned out to be the poster of the last film released on Friday's saga. She laid it on the bed, looking at one of her treasures. "No, I do not think I'll hang it ... it would be a bit of a bad taste here ..."

His mother seemed calmed by the answer. "Good. You know I've never been opposed to your "passion" because it never caused any problems, even though I do not share it. "She approached her daughter and took her hands." I did not even oppose you when you insisted on coming to live here. But let's keep on making sure it's not a problem. "

"Don't worry Mom. I'm not going to go around the woods in search of an energumen with murderous manias." Jasmine hugged her mother. "But I and Jason have something in common, you know?"

"And…what?" She squeezed more her daughter, hoping she would not say anything worrying.

"We both love so much our mom" Jasmine smiled. Obviously she was sincere, she loved her parents. They had always supported her and had never forced her to choose a road that she did not want to go through.

Even her mother smiled, relaxed "Now change your clothes and get down, little maniac. We go out for dinner." She went out and left her daughter to prepare herself.

Jasmine was still smiling. She rolled up the poster and stored it carefully in the closet, then threw herself on the bed, looking at the ceiling. "I'll make sure everything goes for the best."

She got up, took clean clothes and her red towels and went to the bathroom to cool and change. She put on a pair of light jeans, high sandals, a short-sleeved white shirt that fell soft and long and that showed up the corvine black of his long straight hair. She put a little bit of light pink lipstick and a bit of black eyeliner. Makeup was not one of the things she did with pleasure. She brushed her hair, she took a white shoulder bag that was not too big and then went downstairs, accompanied by the faithful little dog, who, you now know, followed her everywhere.

Even her parents had changed. Her mother had worn a black and white blouse and a pair of black trousers, while her father was wearing the classic trousers and shirt. Even Ian had changed his shirt, he would go to dinner with them. "With this heat I always keep an extra shirt in the car" he said.

Everyone got on their own vehicle, heading toward the town. They decided to go to eat in a fast food. They were all tired and did not want to wait too long to receive orders. They stopped in front of a typical hot table, at the corner of two streets. The light sign above the door recited in red letters "Horace's Place". They placed a table for four in front of one of the windows and waited for them to order. They sat at a table for four in front of one of the windows and waited to order. Mr. and Mrs. Hatefield chatted with Mr. Blake, while Jasmine pulled out his gray J3 with a transparent blue cover. She had notifications of most installed applications and opening whatsapp she found 347 messages on the "JAWS" group. The name was a nice acronym for "Jasmine - Alex - Wendy - Stuart". Alex and Wendy were her best friends while Stuart was Wendy's boyfriend and Alex's older brother. At least half of chat messages were for her. They asked her if she was there, if she was arrived, what she was doing and similar things. In fact, she had not touched the phone since she had fallen asleep in the car.

 _Jasmine: Hey_ _: )_

 _Alex: Jasey! You're alive! We started thinking that Jason had already found you :D_

 _Wendy: Hey! Finally! You left this morning and you've already forgotten us!_

 _She smiled reading the answers. She would miss them a lot._

 _Jasmine: Sorry, I was too busy to stay on the cellphone. No sign of Jason for the moment, count to look for him tomorrow. I'm already preparing rooms for when you come to visit me ;)_

Other messages were from other close friends and relatives, even Italians. Her cousins asked her about the place, told her they would miss her absence this summer.

Virtually every year, in summer, she went with her parents in Italy for a couple of weeks. The first was spent in Rome and in the surrounding area, where most of the mother's relatives lived, and the second they went to visit other cities. But even the whole family had come to find them in America a couple of times. Only one year they had not seen them at all, as she recalled, when they decided to go to Santorini. This would be the second, but they already talked about a possible vacation in Croatia or in Vancouver all together.

Lost in her thoughts she had not realized that from time to time somebody turned and looked at them, exchanging a few words with their neighbors. Finn tried to attract her attention putting his paws on her leg and leaning on her, making his sweet puppy eyes. When she finally noticed him, he remedied a piece of bread, which he ate happy.

After a while, orders came, and between an exchange of stories and anecdotes of the past came the time to come home. Ian handed them a bunch of keys and then he got in the car, headed for a b&b from which he would leave in the morning.

The Hatefield crossed the threshold of what was now officially their home. Anna went upstairs to arrange the bedroom, while Robert office trying to connect the phone and the internet modem. Jasmine went to her room, as usual with Finn. She looked at the boxes that were left to empty, but the tiredness of the journey made feel itself so she settled down to go to sleep.

When she put the pajamas, blue shirt and blue shorts with white spots, and given the goodnight to her parents, she went to bed. She looked for a while the summits of the trees and the summer sky that was seen out of the window, then turned off the abatjour and shortly fell asleep.

When all the lights in the house had been turned off, a shadow emerged from the bushes. A human figure, but definitely higher and more massive than the norm.

Jason was watching the house carefully, turning around it without making any noise, like a shark that was about to attack his prey. Finally, all the hustle of the las weeks made sense. There was fresh meat at Crystal Lake and he would not let it escape.

It was so long that a normal family did not move to the area. Generally, there were always groups of teenagers renting a house for a few days and then returning home inside a corpse sack. As long as he had left the bodies, or parts of them, recoverable.

It could have entered without problems and without making too much noise. He could have killed them all in their sleep, but the thrill of the hunt was the only thing he had to pass the time.

He would have waited for the best moment and in the meantime he would have observed them. He would not allow anybody to disturb him and his mother.

And as he had arrived, he left. He had some work to do.

The next morning they all got up early, including Jasmine, though no one had awakened her. After a quick breakfast of bread with jam and orange juice she came back to her room. She wanted to finish arrangements as soon as possible so she could get around to explore the area. She changed, putting on a pair of jeans shorts and a white shirt with the helmet of a Star Wars stormtrooper, and resumed to empty the boxes. She brought all the towels, the bathrobe, and the cosmetics into the bathroom, arranging them in a compartment of the light wooden cabinet. In their old apartment they had only one bathroom and she had to keep her things in the closet of her room due to the little available space. Then she went to fill the library, filling four shelves of books of almost all kinds, two of various dvds and CDs. She dedicated one to video games and her old black DS, covered with stickers of kittens and puppies and one with comics and manga. In the last two, the tallest ones, she put the plushes.

Only Leatherface's little mopeez had a place of honor on the drawers. Together with him she set up her little Pop collection that included a bobble-head Darth Vader, a Goku, the Joker of the Nolan's trilogy, a Severus Snape, and the unmissable Jason. Then she noticed a nail that protruded from the wall just above the drawers. Se went to one of the last boxes missing, and pulled out a day frame, completely wrapped in newspaper. She unpacked it and hung it off, watching the group photo of her and her four friends, plus Finn, obviously. The trio had made this gift to her before she moved, so she would think of them each time she came into her room. She smiled at the memory of when they took the picture. They had gone to a picnic at the neighborhood park where they all lived. Finn had been chasing a squirrel who had panicked and who had swapped Stuart for a tree and had climbed over him, followed by the dog who had jumped on him, finishing with Stuart on the ground. Stuart was always the target of the animals he met. He had been chased by a goose and a swan and several times dogs and pigeons had swapped him for a toilet. Not to mention the hate that his grandmother's cat had for him.

She arranged between the desk and the drawers her many stationery, electronic accessories and more. Then she went downstairs, intent on inspecting the basement, but the doorbell sounded. Who could ever be? From the little she could see from the two windows at the sides of the door, there were at least two men of identical clothing. Her mother immediately reached and opened the door, followed by her father.

They found themselves in front of none other than the sheriff and an agent, both in gray uniforms. A police car was parked in front of the house, with the CLPD letters on the side.

"Good morning! Sorry to disturb. I'm the sheriff Tom Berger and this here is my son and colleague Mike" he said, nodding to the young man beside him with a movement of the head. The sheriff was a fairly robust man with grizzled hair and a pair of mustache covering his upper lip. The boy, who seemed a bit embarrassed, greeted politely. She had short blond dark hair and smoke gray eyes.

His parents introduced themselves and invited Jasmine to do the same.

All shook each other's hands, then Robert asked: "So Sheriff, what do we owe this visit? Is there any problem?"

"No, not yet at least. I just came to tell you a couple of things, recommendations. Do not take it personally, but I have a duty to do so. I suppose you know what happened in this city ... "

Sheriff Berger felt a bit uncomfortable having to make that talk to every single person, the very few at least, who decided to move or stay for a while at Crystal Lake. Obviously he had all the attention of Jasmine, anxious to know what he had to say.

"Yes, we know it. We can understand and we're sorry for what happened but we do not want to have or create problems. Right?" Robert turned toward his wife, who immediately nodded. "Yes, of course!" And then both of them turned to her daughter, giving her intense glances, maybe a little accusative. She also nodded, emitting an affirmative sound from her lips, which would not have seemed very convinced to her, but it was enough for the sheriff.

"I had no doubts about this." Mr. Berger continued. "First of all, I want to welcome you. But now I have to warn you of a couple of things" Anna's tension was palpable, among the three she was the least convinced of the choice made. Jasmine was also a little agitated, and to hide it, she was torturing her thumbs with her hands behind her back. "I must inform you that it is absolutely forbidden to enter the area of the old abandoned camp. You have to be far away and be careful if you ever see someone trying to sneak in. Every summer is filled with teens and curious who try to enter. The second thing is that if you have the intent of walking through the woods you have to be very careful where to put your feet. Some crazy huntsman believes he can do what he wants and placed traps around, hoping to blame someone... let's say more famous."

"Oh my God!" Anna put her hand to her mouth, worried. The only idea made her shiver.

Mike promptly intervened to put a brake on his father. "Do not scare them, dad. Obviously the area is safe, just be careful as you would in any other wooded area. There is no danger here." Jasmine, and in large part even her parents, did not believe it. However, she did not seem too concerned about the thing. Years of movies, readings and insights had prepared her psychologically how to behave.

"Well ... then we'll go, call for anything, we're always available." Sheriff and colleague greeted them, entered in the car and left. The family returned inside the home closing the door.

First, the couple launched eloquent glances to his daughter, who, having noticed them, rushed to climb the stairs before they could tell her anything.

"Jasmine! Where are you going?!" exclaimed her mother.

"Bathroom!" And instead closed in her room, for now forget about his mission in the basement.

She threw herself on the bed, as usual, looking up at the ceiling. She had the confirmation she was looking for. She did not know how to feel and what she felt. Surely now there was one more reason to be careful when going to explore the area.

She stayed in that position for a while, processing the information received and fantasizing about the situation. It was about 11 o'clock when she decided to go to the basement, determined to rummage in it from the top to the bottom.

She went down the stairs again and opened the door. She switched on the light and illuminated a mass of furniture, boxes, and crates amassed at the worst. She stepped down the stairs of the cellar and began to search in a large box to find something interesting.

Right at that moment, in a spot not too far from the house, in the forest, a trap snapped. The powerful metal jaws closed with a sharp crack, tearing the flesh and breaking the bones of whatever was finished inside it.

A cry of pain rent the air and a life was extinguished.

/-/

 **A/N**

 **Hi everyone!**

 **Here we have the first, albeit brief, appearance of our dear Jason. I hope I can do him well, it's a pretty difficult character to "interpret".**

 **I don't know when I will post the next chapter, I hope soon. I have to translate it before.**

 **Let me know what you think!** **See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – New information**

Jasmine was rummaging for a while in the basement, looking for something interesting. Until now only an old rocking chair, in very good condition, had been the most worthy of her attention. She had found mostly dusty stuff, ornaments, various pots, even spare parts of some cars. Finally, however, between a box of old clothes and a toolbox, she found a pretty heavy wooden trunk. The metal parts were a bit rusty and the blue paint that covered it was scratched or discolored at various points. She managed to open it without problems, that was not locked luckily for her. Inside, she found several books from the crumpled covers. And being a kind of bookworm she was convinced of having found the treasure chest.

There were thriller books of some collection, some kitchen books and some on hunting, fishing, and on local plants. Her father would probably be interested in those, he liked to go fishing occasionally and take excursions. Often they went together when she was younger and she could not stop smiling at the thought. There were also fiction books of various genres, including an old edition of "Shining" and "Alice in Wonderland", which immediately put aside, determined to add them to the most "vintage pieces" of her collection. There were even old Spiderman comics and even if he was not her favorite superhero, she would be gladly satisfied. At the bottom she also found old movie magazines and a large number of newspapers. She had really found the treasure chest. She carefully pulled out the delicate sheets of paper that had been yellowed by time. Newspapers were more local and not full. Only black pages were kept. They concerned all the murders in the area and each article cited at least once Jason.

She picked up a box and emptied it of its contents - Were those ice-skate? She wondered if the lake was glaze in winter...- filling it instead of newspapers, magazines, comics and the books that seemed more interesting to her. Then she climbed up the stairs, returning to her room. She made space on the desk and placed above the box, and then pick up a red briefcases from one of the drawers of the dresser. She sat down and pulled out from some of the plastic cover pages other newspaper sheets.

That binder was a bit his little personal archive. She had collected all the articles on Jason and Crystal Lake that she was able to find on the internet and in the newspapers, but putting her hands on the Crystal Lake journals was not easy. And now she had quite a bit of material on her hands. She felt like one of those film detectives who did a long search to succeed in resolving the mystery. But she did not have any mystery to solve, she was absolutely certain that in the forest around her home, somewhere, a masked big man was wandering.

She took all the items collected over time, arranged in chronological order, and quickly reread them to remember, even if practically she knew them by heart. There was the first massacre carried out by Jason's mother, that of the class in cruise in New York, which was practically exterminated, and most of those who aroused more attention, of course everyone in the Crystal Lake area. Then she read the articles she had found in the cellar, concentrating. The massacres were far more than those reported in the newspapers that were not of the zone. Her fingers became black because of the dust and ink and the smell of old paper filled her nostrils. She liked that smell. She annotated on a sheet all the dates of all events. A percentage had not occurred in the summer nor even on Friday 13. As she reflected on this, she got an idea, so took her phone and searched for the Crystal Lake library on google maps, then calculated the route and saved the screen. She would go there to find out more information that same afternoon. She had been searching with her PC comfortably from her home several times already, but she had now finished all the information available here.

Meanwhile lunch time came and she went to the kitchen to eat with the family.

"Did you find something interesting in the cellar?" Her mother asked.

Jasmine did not mention the newspapers. "I found a trunk of old books and some magazines. There is a beautiful rocking chair, we could put it in one of the empty rooms or in the living room near the fireplace. "

"Later I go to see it, maybe we can find a nice place" said his father.

"There is also a beautiful blue trunk, can I keep it right?" She asks hopefully.

"Do not get into your heads to keep and bear on all that stuff, I just finished arranging the rooms." Anna intervened.

After lunch, it turned out the speech that Robert would have to go to hospital for virtually all afternoon, he would start working seriously the following day. Jasmine asked him to accompany her to the library, with the excuse of wanting to go take a look and that she ended reading everything she had.

"Did not you say you found books?" Robert asked.

"Yes, but books I've already read, I want to keep them because they are old well-kept editions"

So they agreed that Robert would have left Jasmine in the library and would go back to get her back home once he finished at the hospital. She had all the afternoon available for her research.

When they finished eating, she helped her mother clean and then went out with Finn for the usual walk after lunch. That day the air was a little cooler, it was pulling a light breeze that was a pleasure to feel on the skin. Finn was on the leash this time, however well trained they did not know that area yet and if there were really traps around she preferred to keep him close and under control. They walked through a small path plunged into the greenery, disappearing soon to the sight of Anna who was watching them out of the window.

Jason had continued his patrol without stopping. Now that summer began, he would have had more to do, he was sure. He was coming back to his home when a rustle caught his attention. A noise of steps to his left, just ahead. He approached the trail, perfectly hidden between the thick vegetation, almost forgetting the dead rabbit in his left hand. Before him, not noticing the least of his presence, passed the girl with long black hair who had moved into the house a few meters away, with a leashed dog following her quiet, without straying more than half a meter from her. His free hand went immediately to look for the handle of his trusted machete, ready to use it at any time. He had no intention of exterminating the family, for the moment. Unless they had given him a valid reason. They were not the only people who lived in the area, after all. Most of the houses were empty fortunately, thanks to him, but some people particularly calm had been spared from the massacre.

The girl and the dog arrived shortly by the lake.

Jasmine was astonished by the beauty of that place. She was really on the shore of the Crystal Lake!

She did take a few more steps until she was almost with her feet in the water, being careful not to bathe and admiring the wonderful spectacle that nature was offering her. Everything was lit by the sunlight, the water's reflections almost dazzled her. Lei He could see a wooden jetty not too far and some other even further. The shape of a house on the opposite shore was peeping through the green that dominated everywhere on everything.

She leaned against a tree, completely abducted by the scene, forgetting of the possible danger she was running and of Finn, who now had the gaze fixed toward the path they had come from. Something had attracted his attention, but there was nothing there, right now.

Jason had slightly moved away. By moving a branch to see better had caused a rustling, attracting the dog's attention. Continuing to look at the girl, still unaware of his presence, he was relieved that she was not going to undress and jump into the water as did most of the girls, and the boys, who came there. Jason could not help but confront her with them. She was quiet, leaning against a tree, watching the lake. His lake. She was quite pale to be summer, the tan had not yet arrived on her skin, perhaps she did not go out much. She was not as thin as his typical teenage victims, but he was sure she was a little higher than the norm. Not as him obviously, he had always been the highest of all after the "accident"... and after what they had done to his mother. To the remembrance of the happening, Jason felt within himself a powerful anger that never completely abandoned him. The urgency to vent it violently against someone became stronger, especially after that the little dog looked back at him without seeing him, barking at him, and awakening from her hypnosis the girl, making her jolt.

"Finn? Finn what's going on?" Jasmine tried to figure out what he was barking at, but seeing only trees and shrubs a shudder ran along her back. Could it be…? No, surely it was her imagination that played bad jokes. Or so she hoped: she was not ready for a possible meeting at the moment. "There's nothing there, be good" she said more to herself than to the dog. She approached him, stroking him to calm down him and to herself, and went back on their steps back home.

Jason followed them until they both went home. Before closing the door, the girl glanced at the forest. He went around the house to see her from the windows still lacking in curtains, but without success. Then he returned to a position where he could see the entrance well. Soon the door opened and the father and the girl came out. The man greeted his wife with a kiss and slipped into the car, maneuvering. With a little surprise, Jason noticed that the girl had changed her jeans shorts with long black trousers, but a little more tight than the previous ones. She also had a purple shoulder bag with round pins attached above.

"Please, be careful Jas" he heard her mother. Jas? Was that the name of the girl? Curious name, he thought.

"Don't worry mom, I will not go around" said Jas. So she was leaving, who knows where they were going. The two greeted and the girl reached her father's car.

Jason watched them leave, together with the lady whom he still did not know the name. When everyone went away and he was alone, he decided to go home too. To get there, he took the shortcut that passed through the old "Camp Blood". Once at their destination went straight to the kitchen, through the back door. With only one movement of the arm he cleared part of the shelf to flay the poor rabbit, invading all the remaining space, though already heavily occupied with garbage resulting from his previous meals. Some empty tin cans fell on the floor, also covered with filth, but he don't care. That kitchen, indeed the whole house, had seen better times when her mother was still alive and could still clean and cook for him. She was an excellent cook. It was for this reason that Jason was eating, even though he did not need it. Feeling the flavors of the food reminded him of her, calmed him and saddled him at the same time. And after sadness, as always, anger came. But until he got someone to punish, he would focus on the new family. It would have been better for them to move elsewhere. One fake step and they would all found themselves in the other world. After he finished skinning the rabbit, he turned on the fireplace in the living room to cook it. Not that raw meat or cooked meat did make a lot of difference to him, but if he had free time, he preferred to use it by doing something. As his meal was cooking, he walked around in the cottage, not too big, looking for something to do. Maybe it was time to throw some trash. In the midst of all that confusion still managed to find a black plastic bag, but it had not even filled up to half when he got fed up and preferred to go clean his various weapons. The machete was his favorite, but he did not disdain other methods. And while a cleaver returned to shine, he found himself thinking about how he would kill his next victims. He liked to find new methods and scare the stupid teens with the corpses of their friends.

Arriving in town Robert stopped in front of a hardware store and came in with his daughter. He would leave copies of the keys to make a bunch for Jasmine and in addition he had to order the nameplate to hang on the front door. After that he accompanied Jasmine to the library, recommending her to be careful and to wait for him to pick her up, and then he left.

Jasmine went into the library, where to welcome her to the counter there was a lady with long and very curly dark blond hair that fell on a shirt in blue and white vertical stripes. Without losing too much time, Jasmine made the card to use computers, borrow books and access the archive. She entered the reading room, whose walls were filled with shelves of vocabularies and encyclopedias of all kinds. It was not very big, but fine. There were only a couple of guys sitting at a table, submerged in books, perhaps studying for admission to college. Four desks at the bottom of the room were dedicated to PCs. Sitting down at one of these, the girl began searching the computer archive, where there were also the newspapers of the area. Lei Tirò fuori dalla borsa il foglio dove aveva scritto le date e i luoghi degli omicidi e ogni volta che trovava un evento in più lo annotava. Tra gli articoli lei trovò anche alcune interviste fatte a quelle poche persone che erano riuscite a sopravvivere dopo un incontro ravvicinato con Jason. Some attached photos were almost incredible, they seemed set of movies. Going further back in time, she found some articles she had never seen before, perhaps because they only appeared on the city daily. There was that when Jason drowned, with lots of photos and interviews, that of the murder committed by his mother Pamela and her death and the first "unresolved" murders that were then attributed to Jason. She printed the latter with the printer made available to the cardholders and began to read.

She discovered that Pamela sued the camp's responsible, she wanted justice for her son. But they were all acquitted for lack of evidence and the event was attributed to the physical and mental condition of Jason and defined as a tragic accident. In addition to this, the body was not found despite research. A funeral was celebrated, but with no coffin. Jasmine felt bad for Mrs. Voorhees. No mother should face such a thing, no wonder if she did what she did then. Before she continued reading she paused to look at a picture of Jason as a child. And seeing him smile, she could only smile in turn.

The campsite was closed after the murder of the two animators responsible for the children on the day of the accident. It was re-opened in the following summer in 1958, but during the last preparations for the inauguration, a mysterious fire is set off, by Pamela, and such an accident occurs the next year when she herself poisoned water supplies. Twenty-three years later, on June 13, a Friday of the 1980, Jason's birthday, it opened again. Making a quick calculation, Jason should have been 34 years old. Then Jasmine had an illumination. It was June 9th. She checked on the PC calendar. The 13 would again be a Friday.

She was taken by a strange agitation and thought of the episode a few hours before. Was it really a good idea to move there, especially at that time? She tried not to think about it, resuming to read.

Pamela killed all those involved in the reopening of the camp, except for a girl, who decapitated her. From here she knew the story by heart, but she was aware only now that there was no funeral for her. She knew that the head of the woman was not found, but not that detail. She was buried in the Crystal Lake cemetery, but no one wept for her death.

Except for her son obviously. Somehow he escaped death, avenged his mother, and not allowing anyone to disturb them.

The girl thought of an idea she had never thought before. She did not want to disturb either Jason or her mother, but after what they both passed, they deserved a bit of compassion she think. She searched across the internet various maps of the area and printed the ones that might be more useful to her. She marked with a circle the area of her home, the old campsite, the cemetery and the hypothetical Voorhees home on all. The first was the tourist map of the town, one was that of the streets and the paths of the woods and the other was basically the view from the Google's satellite.

After finishing also the information available at the library, it had become almost 17, she made an exploratory tour of the library, borrowing at the end a Coelho's book.

Finally came the time to go home. Her father came to her in perfect time and delivered her bunch of keys. They came home shortly, chatting about impressions on the library and the hospital.

After a carbonara for dinner, Jasmine went to settle down in one of the guest rooms, the one with the sand-colored sofa bed, on her comfortable blue pouf. The walls of the room had been left white, waiting to receive some picture or some shelf. A low gray cabinet with wheels housed a TV not too big and her Xbox 360. She inserted the disk of the third season of "The Walking Dead - A new frontier" ready to play the third episode, but not before heard her friends, waiting for her on whatsapp, telling them everything she had discovered that afternoon. In just over an hour and a half she managed to complete that part of the game, just in time to get herself in her room from her mother.

She washed, changed and went to bed, with Finn next to her, and they both fell asleep.

The first two days at Crystal Lake were more than good.

Would it continue like that?

 **A/N**

 **Hello everyone!**

 **Here I came back with the third chapter. Here Jason makes a more significant appearance than the previous one and we will continue to see him more and more often. How does it look?**

 **I'm having some internet issues and plus soon I'll go on holydays so I don't know when I will post the next chapter precisely. You can read more chapters on Wattpad (with the same nickname).**

 **I greet you. Review and let me know what you think of the story and if you have any advice.**

 **Ciaooo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Sightings**

Jasmine got up quite late. During the night she woke up several times, without an apparent motive. After the usual morning routine she decided to spend the time she had before lunch setting the rooms a little better. They still had a box full of pictures and photos to hang. One of the things she just could not stand was to see the walls empty. Her old room was small, but it could not be said that it did not reflect the lady's personality. She had occupied every available surface, both inside and outside the wardrobe. Because of this, his father had taught her how to plant the nails in the walls with the right method. But her mother had asked her not to attack too much on the walls of her room until it was so new. Jasmine went to the cellar to pick up the toolbox found the day before and took her into the room together with the box. She first pulled out her red wood initials, hanging it on the door of the room. Now a J and a H point out that that was her room. Then she hung a drawing, gift from her friend Alex. She was very good at drawing; she had given her a lot of drawings and Jasmine kept them all carefully preserved. The one that she hanged represented their small group of friends sitting on a couch and behind them their favorite characters. Jason behind her, Leatherface behind Alex, Michael Myers behind Wendy and Freddy Krueger behind Stuart.

Jason had been around the house for much of the morning, waiting for the girl to come out. Instead she stayed in and only the father went out in the early morning. Every now and then he could see her through some window, then she started hammering. Who knows what she was doing.

Anna reached her daughter in her room, looking at how she was doing things, and asked her to hang some photos in the rest of the house as there was still time before lunch. She took out all the framed pictures and together with her mother decided where to put them.

She was in the living room to hang a big family photo, taken in front of the Colosseum a few years earlier during a holiday, when tilting the frame the glass reflected what was at the right girl, a big figure watching her from the window. Jasmine did not take much time to recognize that shape and she turned impetuously. Unfortunately for her sudden movement made her lose her balance and fell with a loud thud from the chair on which she was standing.

Jason hid away as soon as he realized the girl had noticed him. He did not expect that she would fall in that way though. He had to admit that the scene had been rather hilarious, and his lips, or whatever remained of them, formed a slight smile under his mask. He moved away from the window, behind the bushes. He could see the interior of the house, but they could not see him.

"Jasmine!" He felt his mother run, worried, along with the dog. The girl was still on the ground, sitting now, with the frame unscathed in his hands, staring at the window. He finally found his name. "What happened?"

"Um ... nothing ... I just fell, I put my foot bad." she replied, half truth. Jason wondered why she never talked about him with her parents, he was sure she had seen him. She was afraid they did not believe her?

"You have to be more careful. What are you looking at?" She turned to the window, not seeing anything special.

"Nothing. I try not to think about the bruise that will come out on me."

"Mmh ..." Mom seemed to believe it. "Get up. The frame?"

"It's fine." she stood up, taking his mother's hand "now I hang it."

"Lunch is almost ready, wash your hands when you're done and be careful."

That said, the girl finished the job, with one leg and one arm sore.

Jason kept waiting for her to come out. He kept not intending to kill her for the moment, she had done nothing wrong yet. This reminded him of an episode of a long time ago, years ago: he had found a sleeping girl in the wood, under a tree. It had just finished raining and he had approached her but she had woken up. She had immediately started to scream, to cry, to insult him. He had taken her, not to kill her, but to take her away, even though he had a knife in his hand. She was not doing anything wrong but she did not have to be there. As she was doing, he saw no other solution than dragging her through the woods. Despite the screaming nobody would have come to save her from the big bad monster. When she faint, with great joy of his ears, he put her on his shoulder and brought her back to her home. Her parents found her in front of the door and put her in her bed. She had insulted him, she had called him a monster and had also hit him several times. But he had spared her. His mother had been very proud of him. He had been good to her even though that girl did not deserve it. But when, some time later, she returned to Crystal Lake, along with a group of friends, she left him no choice but to eliminate them all. She had managed to escape, however, after attempting to hang it and after hitting his head with an ax, crackling her mask.

Oh yeah, that was also the day when he found his mask. He knew that the mask, along with the machete, had become a symbol. His symbol. He knew that somebody had made movies and objects about him. The city was full of shops with these junkies, he had seen it. Many of the people who disturbed him knew about him precisely because of these movies. By now he had virtually given up on peace. They said they knew all about him, they wanted to see if he really existed or he was still alive. But when they found him, their reaction, and their demise, were the same as the ones who had no idea who he was.

Jason wondered if that girl, that Jasmine, was like everyone else. If it was she was taking longer than expected to prove it.

The young girl went to the bathroom to wash her hands and reflect a moment about what had happened: she needed to stand alone for a few minutes. She had seen Jason, she was sure, even if only for a moment. She should have seemed ridiculous to him. But if Jason knew about them, and he even came so close, why he had not done anything? They had done nothing to annoy him, so maybe her theories were grounded. Maybe he just passed to check that no one was causing problems. Think that perhaps Jason was not willing to hurt her family reassured her. She decided that she would bring Finn back to the lake with her after lunch. She wanted to see if Jason had actually been spying on them the day before.

After eating and cleaning with her mother, as she always did, she went to change, having remained pajamas throughout the morning. She put on her jeans shorts and the Star Wars T-shirt of the day before, a pair of light blue converse, and then put the leash on Finn.

Since they left the house until they reached the lake, in the same place as last time, she not stopped a moment to look around with prudent behavior, wanting to ensure that no one dangerous was following them. Actually she did not see anyone, had not heard strange noises and Finn was quiet. She sighed, thinking "Don't worry Jas. If he wanted to hurt you he would already have done it."

She calmed down, pulled out her mobile phone out of her pocket and began to take photos of the landscape and her dog. She noticed there was no signal there for some strange reason. "Typical" She thought.

Jason had certainly not lost her, but this time he was much more cautious not to make noise, staying slightly farther away. He saw her taking pictures, she did not seem worried as a few minutes before. At one point the girl began to walk on the shore of the lake, along the path that crossed it. Obviously he kept following, he was curious to see where she wanted to go. After a while they came in front of a wooden jetty. Did she want to dive in the water? He took out the machete from the sheath to his side and came a little bit near, without being noticed. He stopped when the girl came to the end of the pier and sat down, just looking at the water.

Jasmine thought that staying a bit there would not be bad. Finn lay down next to her and she was stroking him. Her legs dangled over the edge, but she was careful not to touch the water. As he watched the water shine because of the sun's rays found herself wondering if indeed Jason was all right that she and her family had moved there, invading his territory in a sense. She had already thought it several times, but after what had happened it was even more important to know now. Anyway she knew she was happy, and probably she did not have to. Unless she had hallucinations, she had really seen Jason! She now had the confirmation she had always been waiting for. He was real and he was there, maybe he was watching them right at that moment and she was completely unaware of it. He could jump out of nowhere behind her or pull out of the water and drag her into the depths of the lake. The second option was the one she liked less than ever anyways.

She did not notice the time that passed and after a while Finn had begun to get tired of doing nothing. Seeing him a bit annoyed, Jasmine stood up and noticing a path that went into the woods she thought to follow it, at least for a while. It was not long before they arrived in front of a beautiful blue and white house, a little taller than her and with a much bigger garden. All the windows were closed, a sign that no one was probably inside.

The girl jumped when her phone started to sound, scaring her a bit since she was on alert. She answered without even looking at the screen and found that it was her mother. She had tried calling her several times but the phone was always unreachable and she was worried. So Jasmine and Finn went all the way back to home.

Jason was surprised, he did not expect the girl to stay all that time simply looking at the lake. It had never happened to him to see something like that. He had also noticed at some point that a purple bruise had appeared on her leg on which she had fallen. He had not taken his eyes off her all the time. Everyone was there only to bathe, often completely naked, to party or to mate like animals in heat. Jason felt a visceral hatred for teenagers, disliking them more than others. It was all their fault. It was always their fault.

Before returning to follow the girl he stopped to look at the blue house for a few seconds. Even the kids were disgusting many times. Part of the blame was also theirs. And looking at that house, he remembered a name he could hardly have forgotten: Tommy Jarvis, the child and then the young man who had tried to kill him. But as her mother Pamela told him on those occasions: "You cannot die Jason. You can never die." And she was right. He would always come back.

Jasmine came home and found her father's car parked in front of the house, back from work hoping, and not called by her mother. She went into the house and was immediately overwhelmed by the questions of his mother. She had to explain that she was only go to make a turn, the cellphone did not receive a signal, and she had only forgotten that the time passed. She had done nothing dangerous and nothing had happened. The father had come home after the shift and both of his parents were worried. They even made her promise to tell them when and where she was going out.

The rest of the afternoon was quiet enough, her father brought the rocking chair to the living room after having cleaned it and Jasmine could take the blue trunk to her room and put it at the foot of his bed. The color matching was not the best, but later she could have repainted it, or she would just find a better place. Furthermore her father might have found a job for her mother. There was a vacancy in a diner nearby the hospital where he had been with the new colleagues during the lunch break. They decided that Anna would go to an colloquy and possibly a try the next day. Probably Jasmine would spend much of the day alone, and she also should have found a job. She thought she would go biking the next day, maybe to get to town and see what was interesting there.

The killer was tired shortly after the return home of the girl. He had observed her enough for that day, neglecting his usual inspection of the woods. He walked around the lake, but found nothing new, no unwanted presence. Before returning home, however, he wanted to go back to check the young woman's home without knowing the reason. His instinct told him to do so and he followed it without asking too many questions. Hidden as always he managed to see the girl, once he arrived. It was evening and Jasmine was in a rather unusual position. She was sitting on the roof that covered the porch, in front of the window that was probably of her room. The roof was flat, so there wasn't a great risk of slipping. Jason noticed that if necessary he could easily climb on it and enter the house from one of the windows. His thoughts were interrupted by the ringtone of the girl's cell phone, even her distracted from what she was doing, that was to watch the stars. He could only hear what the girl said, being too far away to be able to listen to the other person as well.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jasey!"

"Alex, hello!"

"How are you doing? Everything okay?"

"Great and you?"

"Well, nothing new ... what are you doing?"

"Not much, I was relaxing a bit, and you? How is Stuart? "

"Nothing, too, I was bored and I called you. Stuart has bought a new game and has not taken off the computer all evening. Little Nightmare, you know it? "

"Yes that I know it! It's beautiful, you should play it too."

The two girls chatted for a while and Jason had not been able to follow the conversation well after the first three sentences. At some point, Jasmine was silent, beginning to probe the surrounding area. She had seen him? The person on the other end of the phone told her something about him?

"So, have you explored the area? Have you found anybody interesting?"

Jasmine did not answer, she did not know whether to tell her the truth or not.

"Jas? Can you hear me?"

"Yes I hear you…"

"Then? What's wrong? Oh God ... did you see him?"

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean "I don't know"?!"

"I don't know! I think I saw him today, maybe even yesterday."

"Oh my God, Jasmine! Did you really see him?!"

"I told you I do not know! It was just a moment, maybe I just imagined him."

"Come on, Jas. You are not the type to have hallucinations."

And in fact the girl had not imagined anything, she had really seen him that morning, Jason was sure of that.

"Well, then I'm in trouble ..." A small smile came up on the girl's lips. She was not just in trouble but in danger of life, yet she smiled. Wasn't she scared?

"You obviously are! You knew it before you went there. What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, what can I do? I do not want to cause problems and I do not want them, so I can only stay calm and enjoy this beautiful place." Jason was again surprised. Now it was evident to him that the girl knew enough of him to recognize him, perhaps not enough to fear him like she should have done. But nobody had ever called that place "beautiful". That girl behaved strangely for him, so far different from the regular visitors of the place. "I was staring at the stars before. In the city I could not see them practically ever, but here there are so many." She looked back at the sky.

"Ahahah Jasmine, you're always the same. But seriously, you just want to stay at home and not disturb anyone or want to try ... well, you know what."

"Actually, I've already thought about it. Within three days is his birthday, you know?"

Who were she talking about? Who was the birthday? Possible to be talking once again about him? The 13th would be his birthday, as well as the anniversary of his mother's death. Was someone else's birthday that day?

"Ah, yes! It's true!"

"I wanted to do something, I hope he likes it."

"And what? Be careful…"

"I cannot tell you"

"Why not?"

"He could hear me, I want it to be a surprise. A little surprise, nothing special. But I want to make a good impression."

"I do not know, are you sure? I mean ... it's safe?"

"There's only one way to find out, right? Now I have to leave you, the battery is dying"

"OK honey. Talk to you soon. Be careful"

"Don't worry, Lex. Goodnight."

"Night Jasmy"

Jasmine closed the call and put the phone in her pocket, sighing. Jason did not know what to think. Did she talk about him or somebody else? What was she planning? She simply looked at the bruise on her legs, gently passing her hand over, and then got up, crossed the window, and went back into the house.

Jasmine put the phone in charge and went to the bathroom to get ready to go to sleep. When she came back to the room she approached the window to close it, because she has started to feel cold. It was at that time that she saw him again, and this time very well.

He was standing there, just beneath her window, looking at her. He was just as she had always imagined him, a mix of all those she had seen in the movies. Hockey mask slightly ruined and split in the upper right, machete in the hand. Work boots, dark pants and an old dirty and torn gray shirt. She stared her through the mask's eyes: two black holes from her perspective. A shiver crossed her and realized she was trembling. She did not close her eyes, barely blinked, she wanted to be sure he was real. She had to do something, she could not be there still. So she raised her hand and moved it imperceptibly, because of the tremor, as greeting. She was sure to look like a perfect idiot, but she did not care.

He was there and he was real and was watching her.

"Jasmine!"

The girl jumped, with her heart hammering in her chest. She turned and found her mother in front, with a worried expression in her face.

"Jasmine what's going on? I'm calling you for a while, why did not you answer me? What did you see?" Anna looked out the window, along with her daughter. But there was no one there.

"..." Jasmine could not say anything, still a little shocked by what had happened.

"Jasmine you're scaring me ... why are you trembling?" Her mother was worried, she had never seen her daughter in this state.

"I ... I do not know ..." she had to find an excuse in a hurry, she did not want to frighten her mother even more "I do not feel very well ... and you scared me."

Anna looked at her daughter, trying to figure out if she was lying.

"Sure?"

Jasmine nodded. "Yeah. I think I'm going to bed ... would you take me a glass of water, please?"

"All right. Go to bed, I'll be back soon." The mother left the room and Jasmine looked in the mirror. She had a horrible look: she was paler than usual, was sweating and shaking at the same time, and her eyes were wide open. She found herself again thinking she had an hallucination, but she knew it was not. He had disappeared as he had appeared, without trace, in a moment, just like in the morning. She leaned into bed, clutching her pillow with the deer in her arms. She did not know how she felt. Scared and excited, worried and happy.

Her mother returned with her glass of water, made sure that the daughter was at best, closed the window and said good night, then left half closing the door behind him. Not before leaving Finn go inside.

The dog jumped over the girl's bed, feeling her agitation. He wanted to do something to help her friend, so he crouch into her lap, sending her his warmth. Jasmine could only calm down a bit by caressing her hairy friend. She lay down and tried to fall asleep after drinking the water.

She closed her eyes, and the only thing she could think of was the black empty orbits of Jason's mask and the blade of his machete reflecting the rays of the moon.


End file.
